A Weekend To Remember
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: AU. RLNT. As they move into their new home months after the battle, Remus and Tonks look back to their past, forward to baby Teddy's christening, and, in the present, at their first anniversary. A drabble-ish one-shot, for three years on


**A/N:** I thought I'd write a small romance/family fic, not only because it was Valentine's Day last week and I am on holiday from school, but also because, as of today, I have been on this website for **three years**! True, next year or the year after would be better, but I'll be at university and will probably forget...

**A Weekend to Remember**

It was a warm and peaceful Saturday evening in July. The sun was setting on a small, three bedroom brick house in Surrey, which had only the previous day had a small wizarding family move into it. After a busy day of organizing furniture and looking after their three-month-old son, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were putting their feet up for the evening on cardboard boxes with "Living Room Stuff" scrawled on them in front of a battered, third-hand sofa and sharing a bottle of red wine.

"Teddy's certainly settled in well..." Nymphadora, who was still generally known as Tonks, said to her husband. "He fell asleep almost straight away tonight. He probably hasn't noticed anything different."

"He's got a big day ahead of him." Remus replied, with a smile on his face. The following Sunday was to be Teddy, or rather Theodore Remus Lupin's christening, and nearly all of their friends and family would be coming to the little church.

"It's all arranged alright?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes. We didn't need to be regular parishioners or anything like that. I explained to the vicar that we hadn't been able to attend church regularly during the war..."

Tonks smirked. "Would we have if there wasn't a war going on?"

"Dora! He understood that fully, of course. Since then, we've been busy with the baby and moving to our own home, but we have been worshipping at home."

"We...have?"

"We've certainly said a few prayers..." he said seriously. She cast her mind back to a night she had been alone in bed, when Remus had decided to run off with Harry and the Ministry had dire plans for her dad...

_Dear Lord, if you're there, please, please will you take care of Remus and my dad. And Harry. Bless them, keep them safe. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to them. Please, please. It's not that I don't care about anyone else, I just..._need them_ to be safe. I want my baby to have a dad, and a granddad. And Harry…I just care so much about Harry. I'm sure you do too._

And then another time, many months later, when she was half asleep she thought she heard;

_Dear God, I know I haven't been the most devout person, but please, all I would like in the world is for this baby to be healthy. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl or anything like that. Just healthy. Or really just not a werewolf, I suppose. Nothing would make me happier..._

"You know...I think there's more to getting Teddy christened than pleasing my mum and making Harry an official godfather." she said warmly.

"There always was..." He said, wistfully.

"Well, my darling, our prayers have been mostly answered." she said, snuggling closer to him. "We should by all means, be focusing on our last time in church..."

For that weekend was special not only for Teddy's christening, but also for their first wedding anniversary, which had almost been forgotten in the chaos of moving house, their award ceremony for being members of the Order of the Phoenix, and taking care of a baby who was growing at an alarming rate. They had already exchanged gifts that morning in the tradition of the paper anniversary-he had got her a leather-bound sketch book filled with various types of paper for various media, while she had surprised him at breakfast with a floating papier maché balloon which was really a piñata filled with chocolate, as paper was such an unromantic material.

Remus laughed. "We were in a registry office. Well done for remembering."

"It...had...flowers.." she laughed. "I didn't really forget. I was just trying to _remind_ you."

"How could I possibly forget?" he said, beaming reminiscently. "I remember this time 365 days ago I was carrying you over our so-called threshold, and you _still_ managed to knock over the plant with your feet."

She blushed. He hadn't noticed that she had also just knocked her glass of red wine off the cardboard table onto the new carpet. Touching his face with her hand, she whispered.

"And then you held me a little tighter until we came to our room, at which point you threw me onto the bed..."

"and you gave me a ravenous and very beautiful smile..."

"...and you drew the curtains so quickly you nearly ripped them..."

_"_and soon found that you had not only bought a pretty white dress for the occassion, but some..._other_ pretty white garments to match..."

His hand had drifted to the edge of her top. The room had developed a soft edge, very similar to the light that had poured through those hastily drawn curtains. She gave him another ravenous smile, as if to say _'Yes, I am wearing those garments you liked…'_

In a husky voice, she asked; "Shall we finish the wine first, or..."

Suddenly, purple flames arose from the fire. Remus shrunk back in shock.

"What in blazes..." he began, rather appropriately. Tonks rolled her eyes, looking nonplussed.

"Hello!" The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt said from the fire. "Nice new house. From what I can see, anyway."

"Are you allowed to use Ministry Floo for that?" Tonks asked him, casually.

"I'm the Minister." Kingsley said. "You are obliged to respond to whatever I say. By the way, I'll be coming to Teddy's christening tomorrow."

"With your entourage?"

"And your limo?"

"And masses of photographers?"

"Would you like a photographer?" he asked. "I can easily get a professional."

Remus and Tonks looked at each other and smiled. A photo of themselves with Teddy, in his long flowing white christening gown in the sunshine outside the little church, perhaps with Harry and Andromeda, would be a perfect anniversary present.

"Yes, please."

"Just one."

"_Just one! _Your fame is going to your heads. I'll see you tomorrow." he chuckled, and disappeared.

Tonks gave Remus another glance, and her tongue moved over her lips.

"I'm thinking we should not finish the wine..."

Remus gave her a wolfish grin. "You've had quite enough..."

"Darling, I didn't need any..." she said, and leant forward to brush her lips against his.

"Happy Anniversary." he told her, his lips millimetres from hers.

"Happy Anniversary..."

Their lips locked, and she leant forward towards him, wrapping her arms around him as she had the same night the previous year, when suddenly there came a buzzing sound, and cries could be heard through the Baby Wireless.

"Our little celebrity wants some more attention." Remus laughed, though he felt a little disappointed.

Tonks got up reluctantly and headed for the door, but turned, winked and said.

"Unless he has diva demands, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Remus winked back, and listened as the baby sounds grew louder, then quieter. Yes, his prayers had been answered in almost every way. They had a home, a healthy baby, and a perfect marriage. Though this time last year he had been fearing the worst, he and Tonks now had nothing but good things to look forward to.


End file.
